Crystal Flowers
by QueenOfTheSilver98
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have another a surprise for Charlie. (One-shot). (More and more fluff).


**Here's the one shot to celebrate Complex Robotic's 2nd anniversary! And I just want to say thank you for all of my lovely reviewers, who keep pushing me to write and greatly encourage me! This is a sweet little SS/OC/SS one-shot for yall! This was inspired a little by ch 35's scene where the twins had given Charlie that crystal statue.**

 **WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Crystal Flowers (One-shot)

"Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"For Primus sakes," A familiar voice grumbled deeply, "Just open the fraggin' door already, you glitch."

"I love you too, Sunshine."

The golden twin grumbled a low warning, which was drowned out by Sideswipe's teasing chuckles.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, and crossed my arms, "Are you guys going to show me, or not?"

"Of course schlemiel," Sideswipe's voice was suddenly near my ear, and it sent a delightful shiver down my spine. Heat rushed to my face, and I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was blushing. Somewhere to my right, I heard Sunstreaker snicker, and my hand reached out and swatted him.

They both started laughing.

"I hate you guys." I grumbled sheepishly.

"Why? You look so cute when you blush." Sideswipe commented, from my other side.

For some reason, that made me blush even more, "You said you wanted to show me something."

"Oh, right!" He perked up, "Well- _hey!_ Is your eyes closed?"

I sighed, "Yes, Sideswipe."

The familiar swoosh of the door slid open, and a warm draft came across my bare arms. A small smile came to the corners of my lips, as I felt one of them (most likely Sideswipe) happily wrap their arm around my waist and guide me inside of wherever they had taken me. I heard the door swoosh shut, and even though my eyes were closed, I could still feel the lights flashing on around us. A tiny surge of disappointment flared in my chest when Side's warm arm slipped from my waist. Now that we were together, everything just felt so right with him.

His touch, his gentle, but passionate kisses, and even his compliments. Both of them do. They were romantic in their own little ways. While Sideswipe did all of the showy, sweet kisses, hand-holding, and lame pick-up lines. Sunstreaker preferred for us to be somewhere more private. He'd take me out to little secret places, and we just spent the time talking. His kisses were strong, passionate, and seemed to always leave me wanting more.

And when they put their arms around me, or hell even hold my hand, this intense heat of delight and excitement always races up my spine. It was no use denying it; I was head over heels for the twins. I loved them more than I think I could ever love anyone. And I'd give my very life to protect them, just like I'd know they'd do for me. Sure, we had our differences, which can get very loud sometimes, but we worked. We _synched_. Neither one of us could live without the others, and even if we couldn't physically sparkbond, it showed.

"You can open your eyes now." Again, his voice was closer.

I slowly opened them, and my eyes widened.

Two berths were shoved together in the center of them room. On one side of the wall, was a large, accommodating-sized flat screen TV, where I assumed a huge gaming system was hooked up to, courtesy of Wheeljack. Two giant, plush black couches gathered around the TV.

But it wasn't all of this that amazed me. It was the walls on the other side, facing the two berths. It was covered, from floor to ceiling in paintings; they were murals.

Some were of the stars, some of trees, flowers, and plants. Some of things I didn't recognize, but looked beautiful all the same. The one that intrigued me the most was a painting of twinkling circles that looked like floating lanterns over a large grassy areas with crystals that resembled flowers. They were all in bright hues of green, blue, pink, yellow, and purple, and they were stunning.

"Beautiful," I muttered softly, turning around in a slow half-circle to take in the whole thing, "This is all so beautiful. Who painted this?"

I turned to the matching grins on each of their faces. Sideswipe's grin turned into a smirk, as he nudged his twin in the shoulder.

"Sunny did."

"Don't call me that."

"You did?" I asked, trying not to gawk at him. "This...this is so good! And the detail, Sunstreaker...you're amazing!"

The elder twin's eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite catch. He glanced away before I really could. As close as I was to Sunstreaker, it was still a little difficult to read his emotions sometimes. He had a bad habit of holding it all in.

"It's okay." He mumbled softly, his sapphire gaze locked on the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted out, drawing his gaze again. I walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "These are the best paintings I've ever seen in my life, Sunstreaker. Don't demote yourself, you are incredible." He just blinked at me, the hard line of his frown softened into an almost surprised look. I smiled at how cute he looked utterly speechless, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I wish I could've seen it sooner."

Sunstreaker's mouth twitched, into a slow, small little smile. My heart hummed happily in my chest as his arms wrapped around my waist, and his lips met mine again. That bubbling, soothing heat seeped into my chest, and I couldn't help the soft moan that came out of my mouth when his hands brushed the small of my back.

"Hey now," Sideswipe cut in, and breaking our kiss. I giggled at how endearing he seemed as he pouted at us, "No fair. When do I get a kiss?"

Sunstreaker's arms tightened possessively around me, "Not today, little glitch."

I giggled again, gently prying myself out of Sunstreaker's grip to give Sideswipe a kiss. When I pulled away, and I put my hands on my hips, "There, you happy now?"

Sideswipe frowned, "Why does it feel like a pity kiss?"

I smirked, "Because it _is_ a pity kiss."

Sideswipe crossed his arms, and I laughed again. Sunstreaker snickered as well, and Sideswiped shoved him. Sunstreaker shoved him back, and it all went pretty downhill from there. I ignored their fight, turning back to the murals to stare at the painting with the crystal-like flowers again.

Something about this one drew me in. It was foreign and strange, but for some reason, it felt familiar. Like I've seen it before. I blinked again, staring at the elegant mural thoughtfully, feeling this strange sensation sinking into my chest at the thought. _Where have I seen this before?_

I turned around when I heard a loud crash. The twins were on upside down on the couch, Sunstreaker holding Sideswipe in a headlock as Sideswipe tried to wriggle out of his grip. When that only made Sunstreaker's grip tightened, he wheezed and began screeching.

"Uncle! Uncle! Okay, Sunny, I give in!"

With a satisfied smirk, Sunstreaker let go of his twin, and watched as he toppled ungracefully to the ground. I snorted when Sideswipe let out a yelp of pain, before walking over to Sunstreaker again.

"What is that painting about?" I asked, motioning over to the painting of crystal-like flowers.

Sunstreaker's sapphire gaze drifted over to the painting, before shrugging, "It's the Cyrstal Gardens, which was in a city on Cybertron."

"It's beautiful," I nodded, glancing back at the painting again, "Did you live there?"

He snorted, shaking his head, "Nope. Never went there at all."

I froze, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, "Wait...then how did you paint this?"

He simply shrugged, "I've heard stories about it. Painted it based off the stories and my own imagination."

"Did you ever wanted to go?" I asked.

Sunstreaker stared back at the painting for a long time, before nodding his head slowly. "It would've been nice to see before it was bombed." I cringed at that.

"I'm sorry that never happened." I said sincerely, sadness swelling into my chest, and I softly intertwined my hand with his. "I'm sorry that this whole war happened to you guys. You lost so much. You're old lives, you're beautiful landscapes, you're _planet_."

Sunstreaker shook his head, but it was Sideswipe who spoke. His arms wrapped around me in an affectionate hug, and his chin rested on my left shoulder.

"Don't be," He murmured softly, "Besides, if things that happened didn't happen…"

"...We wouldn't of ever met you." Sunstreaker finished his brother's thought.

My heart fluttered in my chest, as Sides kissed my cheek softly, "We love you, Charlie."

I could feel their love, pulsing back and forth between the three of us. All my previous thoughts had floated away as my chest was filled with bliss, and I smiled widely.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **And there's a fluffy little fluff ball to brighten your day. Thanks for reading! Btw, if you're new and you like this one-shot then you should read the story "Complex Robotics" that it is linked too. Until my next update!**


End file.
